<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Oversharing by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600662">Drunk Oversharing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, So Bear With me, ajd get like minor amnesia, and Alexander is loving it, and it’s a wild ride, but Thomas and James get drunk, damn that one hit in the gut, i can’t spell, no beta we die like John Laurens, or tag, theyre married, with kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and James are mourning over their terrible love life.</p><p>Alexander is just amused that they can’t remember the fact they’re married with kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Oversharing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi/gifts">Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m also a drunk Oversharer</p><p>And a general oversharer</p><p>Like its a problem</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Thomas and James got drunk, Alexander had a problem.</p><p>Being half their size and being an omega did not aid his retriever of the two alphas from the bar in the slightest.</p><p>But it did mean some very interesting stories and fascinating new discoveries.</p><p>Like right now.</p><p>Alexander was in the front of the car while Thomas and James complained in the back.</p><p>It seemed they had lost all recollection of dating, marrying, and raising two children for the past 12 years with Alexander and the omega was milking it.</p><p>“And then I called him stupid.”</p><p>“And a whore.”</p><p>“AND A WHORE! And he yelled back at me. I got sad. But it was my fault.”</p><p>“It was definitely your fault.”</p><p>Thomas deflates. “Now he’s never going talk to me.”</p><p>“Probably not and by association, he’s probably not going to talk to me either,” James agrees.</p><p>Thomas makes a wounded noise and James looks very upset.</p><p>Alexander is barely stifling his laughter.</p><p>“What do we do?” Thomas asks Alexander.</p><p>The omega smiles. “Be nicer and I’m sure things will starts going your way.”</p><p>There’s silence.</p><p>“Thomas? James?” Alexander questions.</p><p>He turns around to check on them as they pull up and laughs at the sight he sees.</p><p>They fell asleep in the back seat.</p><p>Unfortunately, Alexander’s mirth is short lived as he realizes he now has to carry, not one, but two alphas up the stairs into their bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>